Dear Maria
by PlatinumHeadstone
Summary: This is a fanfic of the anime Canaan... I honestly just think that Maria and Canaan would be adorable together. It's a Fem/Slash, so be warned. Otherwise... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Letters

WARNING: This is a Rated M story... So, as I stated in my profile, if you are 13 and under... DO NOT READ THIS!

DISCLAIMER: All characters of Canaan belong to Project Canaan, I own nothing but my own plot.

Enjoy, you lovely little readers! Happy Posting!~

NOTE: This is two years after Maria was in Japan and seeing Canaan, getting constantly saved from troubled, and after she was cured by her father from the Ua Virus by her father... She's on a destined journey BACK to Shanghai to find out if Canaan is still alive.

Chapter 1: Letters

Maria Osawa had wandered the streets earlier in the day of beloved Japan to pick up three things: stamps, envelopes, and paper to write her letters to Canaan. She arrived in her apartment before dawn and pushed open her bedroom door to flick on the light and see her wastebin piled high with crumbled letters that either didn't sound write or she had messed up... To Maria, her letters for Canaan had to be perfect! But most weren't... hence why her wastebin was piled high. Crouching on her knees, she had piled letters inside of a box that was passed down through the family to her... Who eventually one day she would pass down to her kids. Smiling, she brushed off the tops and pulled out the fat pile of letters that all had listed 'Canaan' on them and either next to the name was a heart or smile, underneath was her old address... Maria felt a pang in her heart and dropped the pile in front of her.

"Canaan, just this once... I wish that you would answer me. I need you... I love you." she cried out to no one but herself, for her father wasn't home tonight... and he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon. Maria filled the box back up with the letters and began to start her newest one, it said:

'Dearest Canaan,

I really wish I could hear your voice again... Not even that, but to have you appear apon me. I think I would just die of happiness right then and there... You make me happy, Canaan! Can't you see that?! Just come to me... if not, I'm coming to you! I can't take this anymore, you are driving me freaking nuts woman!

Love, Maria!' Maria folded the letter, licked the seal tape, attached a stamp and wrote 'Canaan' with her address and tossed it into the box. Maria had sent Canaan a letter months ago and had hope, but with her luck she had no response... as usual. "What is with her? Why can't she just be here... She promised she wouldn't leave me. And now she has... I have NO ONE!" She picked up the box and ran down and outside to stuff the box into the mailbox out front of her door. Running back upstairs, she had locked her door and cried herself to sleep.

Canaan

Canaan had sat on balcony/porch type thing outside of room and opened up a letter that she had received from Maria months ago... She chewed on a piece of pocky while doing so... Trying not to cry and also restraining herself from leaving China to go to Japan. Her heart melted as she read the letter with such care. She did not want to crumble it or dent it... but her fingers dug deeper into the paper and left creases where her fingers once were. Folding the letter, she wondered if Maria was still alive and how she was doing. Her hair had grown longer since she last saw Maria two years, she also wore a green medium-sleeved coat that Siam used to where... Her hair and her appearance had now resembled Alphard more now than she ever did... It wasn't such a bad thing, but they just DIDN'T like each other.

Canaan leaned over to pick up her rifle that she had recently polished and cleaned... Slipping a bullet into the chamber, she hulked the the sniper rifle over her shoulder and peared out of the scope... No one was around in site. Setting it over her shoulder, she had walked inside and locked the door behind her. Synethesia was sometimes a pain in the ass but Canaan had adjusted to the fact that she was different than others... she had powers that only certain people had... Ones who have been affected by the Ua Virus but their bodies haven't been left to rot and die. Canaan was a assasin, and she had been basically killing her whole entire life. Frowning, she punched her already broken mirror and went to bed with bloody knuckles... It wasn't safe to see Maria, not now, but she had to break through and see her soon. The pain was becoming too much to handle.

Review it, View it, Favorite it... More chapters are to come. Thanks for reading my first chapter of 'Dear Maria'!


	2. Chapter 2: Your Voice is Calling

NOTE: This will be about two-three days later from the first chapter because I'm not exactly sure how long it will take a letter from Japan to go to Shanghai, so I'll just guessing... Okay? Okay. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Your Voice is Calling...

_Maria Osawa  
_Maria had awaken that day to rush and get ready for work... had a business that he ran with her... She was to take pictures and report in on different cases and special occasions. Slipping on her shoes, she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, slipped on clothing and ran out the door; locking it on the way out. Her father was supposed to be home later in the day, so she was going out to get fresh air and take care of some cases. had been waiting for her inside his small little building and shoved some papers at her as soon she walked in.

"What are these?" she asked with a confused look on her face. He looked at her as if she didn't know. "They are cases that I need you to do over the week. Two of them are here in Japan, and one is in Shanghai. Get the scoop, take some shots, and report the rest back to me." He told her and sent her own her way. It was look that he gave, a look that he knew she wanted to see Canaan but she shrugged it off and walked out. Running around, she pulled the papers in front of her and found her first suspect... Snapping some photos she heard a "Hey!" from the man and ran as fast she could... Panting, she hid behind a brick wall and looked at the next paper. It was a man in his 30's and he seemed to be smuggling drugs. It wasn't her job to arrest him, but it was her job to make sure she got a scoop.

Tonight... she would pack for China... _Canaan_, she might be able to catch her... but it all was due in time. Her name played throughout Maria's head like a broken record that need to be fixed. Maria needed to fix this... and soon. Clipping a new round of film in, she raised her camera and took one shot of the sky with gulls flying high.

It was approaching sunset as Maria had arrived back at her apartment to see that her father was finally home. Saying their 'hi's' and 'bye's', she went directly to her room and began to pack a small suitcase. Gathering her necessities: passport, ID, keys, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. She set her ID and passport on top of her passport.  
"Dad...?" she saw her father turn to face her. "I need a ride to the airport, now..." She saw him pick up his keys and head for the door... it was to the point to where he knew was she wanted to do, he knew what kind of work she did for and he respected that she was passionate about her work. Maria cut her hair in the past two years... it wasn't as long as it used to be, funny enough, she liked it. Going to grab her suitcase, she ran out the door, locked it, loaded the trunk and set off for the airport.

"Canaan, here I come!" she whispered to herself and smiled.

_Canaan  
_The streets of China were full as usual as Canaan had peeled the scabs off her recently bloody knuckles... Taking a bandage, she wrapped the bandage over it and sealed it with tape. Sighing, she peeked out her window to see her mailbox filled with a box. '_What the hell?_', she stared at the box before opening it and closing her window. She sat in her dimly lit room to see a bunch of letters addressed to her... _Maria..._ she felt a pang in her heart and read each one briefly as she used her swiss knife to open them. Each one almost said the same thing but not exactly, the letters were a total of ten and she frowned. Maria didn't stop caring after all. Canaan clipped her Baretta Px4 Type G with 9 mm clips in small pouch attached to the holster.

Leaving the letters in the box, Canaan set off in the night towards the bridge and made her way across buildings. Using her synethesia powers, her eyes turned to a bloody red and she tucked her coat closely to her body... Stopping, she tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and ran into the night and towards the bridge once more. _Maria_, "I'm coming for you, my darling." she spoke softly to herself and ran towards the closest air port... Why? She felt the need to be there and something was speaking to her as if she NEEDED to be there. Reaching the bridge, she held on tight and slid down the side to run towards the other side. Reaching the other side in no time, she slipped passed the guards and kept her guard up to reach the outside of the airport. She would be there... waiting as the voice had told her to.

Review it, View it, Favorite it... More chapters are to come. Thanks for reading my second chapter of 'Dear Maria'!


	3. Chapter 3: Your Touch, Your Embrace, I N

Chapter 3: Your Touch, Your Embrace, I Need a Taste

_Maria Osawa  
_Maria had immediately fallen asleep on the plane as she had arrived at the airport two hours ago... Before she dosed off, she had began writing Canaan a letter but stopped because she didn't want to freak out and cause a scene that would get her kicked off the plane for good. Her dreams were sweet and full of Canaan, Canaan, and more... Canaan.

_5 hours later..._  
Maria arrived in Shanghai and woke up to an abrupt alert of a co-passenger repeatedly poking her forehead. Shaking her head with small beads of sweat, she emptied her luggage from the top companion shelf and sluggishly got off the plane... Jetlag was a pain and she knew it from being previously in Shanghai two years ago. Rushing in and out of the airport, Maria managed to lug a taxi to the beginning of the bridge until she saw a middle-eastern girl in a green coat with a ponytail and blood-red eyes... "STOP!" she yelled and threw her money at the taxi driver while pushing the door open and seeing that it was her... it was really her... In the blood and flesh, through the tears and pain... it was really Canaan. Maria's eyes glimmered as she hugged the girl and didn't let her go... Not for anything, not even for the world.

_Canaan  
_Canaan's eyes flickered from a blood red to a normal grey-ish hazel and she hugged Maria in her arms tightly. Smiling, she left her lips to the side of Maria's ear and said: "Maria... I've missed you. But why are you here?! It's not safe for you to be here and around me. Some lost soul tonight had told me that someone important would be here... and I didn't know it would be you... I love you, I love you Maria Osawa."

_Maria_  
Maria's body melted as she felt the warm breath of Canaan speak against her ear... Taking in every word, she held onto Canaan's hips tightly and smiled. "I came here because I'm working for on a case... About a 30 year old man." she said and walked towards the city.

_Canaan_  
Canaan only nodded and began to grab Maria's belongings and slouch her over her back... it was to her house that she was taking her... she needed to show her something, to show her that she loved her with all her heart. "Maria... can I show you how much I love you?" She had saw Maria nod and ran towards the small room that she'd called her home... it wouldn't be safe but she could stay for the night until tomorrow; she had to find her own place because being around Canaan was as dangerous as it was.

5 minutes later... They'd arrived in Canaan's small room and Canaan smiled as she saw Maria quietly lay down on her bed. She seemed distracted and Canaan sat down next to her. She was even nervous to do that, it had been two years after all. Maria had grabbed Canaan's ponytail and pulled out the hairtie that held it up highly, gently massaging her head and pulling her close. Canaan had turned to face Maria and kissed her ever so gently. Hands explored upon their clothing and many pieces were eventually coming off as moans were quietly heard.

"C-C-Canaan!" Maria murmured and blushed as she felt the woman gently massaging her thigh. "I've never done this before... but if it were to be with anyone, I'd like my first time to be with you." She saw Canaan smile, "Maria... Let me, please... I need to show you how much I love you. This will be my first time making love as well." They both had taken turns sucking on different areas and removing clothing until both were naked. Laying on top of her, Canaan and Maria had taken turns even going down on each other with their bodies once clashing and small moands replaced by their lips clashing and sweat rubbing between the two.

...Canaan had laid against Maria and intertwined their fingers together as they laid in the darkness of each other's embrace. She never wanted to let go, Maria meant the world to her, and even in the past where Maria had seen her kill for a living... Maria had eventually became accepting of what Canaan was meant to do... She was meant to do this world a favor and get rid of the bad guys. Smiling at each other, Canaan watched as Maria fell asleep against her with Canaan leaning against the pillow now. Kissing her head, Canaan wished her lover a good night's sleep and slightly dosed off herself in the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye For Now

Chapter 4 : Goodbye For Now

_Maria Osawa  
_Maria woke up in a panic to see Canaan's eyes watching her every move. Quickly she got up and slid on her clothes... There was no time to get washed up, she looked at Canaan with a sad look upon her face. It was the day she had to leave and get the case done and over with. would kick her ass if she didn't get it done in time. "Canaan, I have to go... and I know if I come back here, you won't be here. Last time was the best night of my life. I have you to thank for that." She smiled and kisses Canaan hard with her eyes tearing up in sadness.

_Canaan_  
Canaan frowned as she saw her lover get up and prepare to leave... She wiped the tears from Maria's eyes and kissed her back with just as much passion. "I'm going to miss you dearly, and I know that one day we WILL meet again. I love you." She held Maria tight to her before letting her go... She had her own business to take care of, and that was with Alphard: The One-Armed Woman.

_Maria Osawa  
_Maria ran out the door with her camera and bag wrapped around her, she blew a small kiss to her love and got out of the building. It was a complicate route to get down and off the apartment... Jumping onto a ledge, she swung around to reach the ladder with ledge attached. Climbing down the ladder, she ran onto a main street where she looked left and right with such hurry that she didn't think she had lost track of time... Her head had filled with the lust that she had and always will have for Canaan. She truly did love her and would do anything for that girl, but as Canaan said in the beginning: it never really was safe for Maria to be around her... Especially because whereever Canaan went, trouble awaited her. Maria continued to look for a man in his 30's with bald head.

_Canaan  
_Canaan had looked for Alphard, running out the door... she slid a new clip into her gun and ran off to the end of the town. Alphard was seen to be there last... she'd been staying there for time now... from what Canaan had heard. Using her Synthesia powers, she stiffened as she saw the woman in combat against dummies using her one and only arm to fend for herself. The art of her one arm was useful... it was now a stump because she'd shot it off two years ago after the train explosion.

_Maria Osawa_  
Maria after an hour and a half of searching finally gave up and went back to the airport... she just couldn't find the man and was going to punish her and probably stop her from going on with cases for a while. _Four hours later... _She arrived back in Japan and had returned to 's office to tell him about what happened. Gasping, she felt his grip upon her neck and he slammed her against the desk... She knew at this moment that if she cried or screamed for help... No one would come, and Canaan was too far for her to come and save Maria. Osawa had to save herself this time and was going for a touch down with her...

THE END! - The story of will be continued into something else. And as for Canaan x Alphard, I'll be working on that next. I hope you enjoyed Dear Maria! Thanks for reading, you guys rock! xx PH


End file.
